1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable campfire grill and more particularly to a portable campfire grill that is capable of disassembly so as to afford transportation thereof in a compact form such as is desirable in backpacking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as is known, backpackers have either transported grates formed of a plurality of cross wires supported in a rigid configuration or have relied on hooks or the like to support pots over a campfire. A grate is a relatively large article and difficult to pack in a backpack of appropriate size. Campfire cooking without a grate of any kind is extremely inconvenient and difficult.